


Simon's Hymn

by foxtwin



Category: Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Christian. Cross, Crucifix, Crucifixion, Death, Gen, Passion, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confessional hymn, based on the idea that Simon of Cyrene later became a believer in Messiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's Hymn

His face was turned to me,  
His eyes with sorrow met mine.  
He had his cross on his shoulder.  
Somehow I should have been bolder.

Stepping along the stony path,  
He challenged me to carry my cross,  
"If any man come after me..."  
He will endure pain and loss.

But the glorious rising of body and soul  
From that suffering, pain, and emotional toll  
Jesus made us all see that the ultimate goal,  
Was to lose the whole world, and to protect our souls.

My Cross! My Cross!  
The pain, the weight, the painful wait!  
The agony of the dying tree,  
And then I remembered he did it for you and for me!  
His Cross! My Cross!

From oasis to oasis,  
From sea to crystal sea  
I've been crying for His shoulder  
Somehow I should have been bolder

Stepping along the stony path,  
He challenged me to carry my cross,  
"If any man come after me..."  
He will endure pain and loss.

And the glorious day in the Heavens be sight  
And the Hosts of all heaven will fight for the right  
And the darkness of Hell will be flooded with light  
As our cross-bearing savior will rise forth in might.  
My Cross! My Cross!  
The pain, the weight, the painful wait!  
The agony of the dying tree,  
And then I remembered he did it for you and for me!

His Cross! My Cross!


End file.
